Artie, the Strongest Man in the World
Artie, the Strongest Man in the World is a character from The Adventures of Pete & Pete. Little Pete's personal superhero, who is very eccentric but quite powerful — for example, he can skip stones on Neptune, move an entire house by an inch, and hit a golf ball 300,003 yards. Artie is also one of the few adults Little Pete seems to have any respect for. His catchphrase is "For I am Artie — the strongest man ... in the world!" His trademark word "pipe!" aggravates the adults of the community, and his favorite scent is the air let out from a car tire. He left the show after the 2-part episode, "Farewell My Little Viking". His spot in the opening credits would later be replaced in the third season with Nona's. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Artie appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He was one of the surprise characters included into the game. He is also the only one to represent his show, and the only one from a live-action show. Bio Every kid needs a hero, and Artie, self proclaimed STRONGEST MAN IN THE WORLD is determined to be that guy. Once the best friend and personal superhero of a young boy named Pete, Artie parted ways when the young Pete came of age to fend for himself. Since then, he's been traveling the world, determined to fight evil and be a hero for the children wherever he goes. Now, his journey has brought him to the battle of a lifetime, where his unique talents are needed. He may be an eccentric oddball, but the call of justice is never wrong! For where there's a kid in danger, there will always be ARTIE, THE STRONGEST MAAAAAN....IN THE WORLD! Special Powers *Superhuman Strength, durability, agility and fighting ability *Can sleep standing up *Can be summoned by letting fresh air out of a tire, or if the Ohio Players decide to play 'Love Rollercoaster'. Quotes Intro *"Stand back! This looks like a job for ARTIE! The strongest maaaaan! *flexes* In the WOOOORLD!!" (Intro) *dives in* "Howdy, vieweeeeeeer!!!!" *"Worry not, my little vikings! Artie is here to save the day!" *"Myeh heh heh heh! You are no match for the likes of me, Artie!" *"Ever see me pick up a house? It's really awesome!" *flexes* "PIPE!" *"Vile fiend! Step no further, or I shall vanquish you!" (Intro against Amon, Azula, Black Cuervo, Dr. Blowhole, Mr. Crocker, Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Skulker, Tai Lung, Technus, The Flying Dutchman, Vendetta, Vexus, Fright Knight, or Pariah Dark) *"Greetings, fellow superhero! Such a shame we have to fight, really! Myeh heh!" (Intro against Really Really Big Man, El Tigre or Man-Arctica) *"Musician of the Gods you are not, evil villain!" (Intro against Ember) *"Great SCOTT! A beaver approaches! And he looks VICIOUS!" (Intro against Muscular Beaver) *"Digging the shirt, little viking! Digging. Tha. Shirt!" (Intro against Kyle the Conjurer) *"You are quite the fox, but you are still EVIL! *flexes* ..and Artie shall defeat you!" (Intro against Beautiful Gorgeous) *"Hey, I knew a girl scout once! She had the skills of a bloodhound, that one, myeh heh!" (Intro against Bessie) Win Pose *"Look at the work, dear player. LOOK AT THE WORK!" *flexes* *"Hark! I sense a deflating tire! Artie, AWAAAAY!!!" *"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a sinister bowling ball to battle! Myeh heh!" *"Me, worry? I am Artie! The strongest maaaan...in the WORLD!" *"Fear not, my little vikings! I got out of that without a scratch! Myeh heh!" *"No giant hamster could ever beat the strongest man in the world! Be gone!" (Win Pose against Vendetta) *"The ferocious beaver has been conquered! By ARTIE! Strongest MAAAN! In the woooooorld!" (Win Pose against Muscular Beaver) *"That bowler hat reminds me of an equally sinister bowling ball! Quite an evil bowling ball, indeed!" (Win Pose against Mr. Smith) Victory Screen *"Oh no! I must train! Do you have a goalpost I can do pullups on?" *"And remember kids. Don't. Eat. Metal. DON'T EAT METAL!!" *"Wherever evil is afoot, Artie will not rest!" (Victory Screen against Amon, Azula, Beautiful Gorgeous, Black Cuervo, Dr. Blowhole, Ember, Mr. Crocker, Plankton, Skulker, Tai Lung, Technus, The Flying Dutchman, Vendetta, Vexus, Fright Knight, or Pariah Dark) *"You built that thing out of a car? Cars are pure EVIL! Except for their tires, that is..." (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"I can train you to be fit and powerful like me, my little spongy friend! Just try to pick up this house right here and...oh. Ouch. Maybe you should work your way up first." (Victory Screen against Spongebob) *"What's that? You're not an evil beaver bent on conquering mankind? A likely story, wood chewing miscreant!" (Victory Screen against Muscular Beaver) *"I can help you earn those Honeybee badges, little missy! Stick with me, and you'll get your superhero sidekick badge in no time!" (Victory Screen against Bessie) Miscellaneous TBA Gallery p.jpg|Artie's appearance in his show Trivia *Artie is the only character to appear in UNBSX who originates from a live-action show. Only one other character from a live-action show was considered, that person being Carly Shay. Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:The Adventures of Pete & Pete Category:Male Category:Protagonist